Current measurement is an important part of a converter. In all converters, the currents of motor phases are measured in order to thereby establish regulation. The prior art discloses carrying out the current measurement by means of external current sensors. The degree of efficiency of a drive depends on the accuracy of this measurement.
One disadvantage with the prior art is that the known current sensors cannot be integrated within a high-voltage contact-making means since these electronic components require a large amount of installation space and specific current guidance. In addition, the accuracy of the current measurement depends on the design of the components and it is extremely difficult to ensure a high degree of accuracy over the entire measurement range of the current sensors. Therefore, the degree of efficiency of the drive is impaired, mainly in the case of relatively small currents.
The technical object is therefore to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art. The aim is to develop a space-saving concept in which current measurement can be performed inside a high-voltage contact-making means in a very precise manner.